smutaitefandomcom-20200214-history
SOARAi
SOARAi (also known as Soara/ソアラ) is a new Male Smutaite who has joined smule since June 2016. He currently has 780+ recordings and 400+ followers (as of January 2017) and is usually known for his sociality and mid-range distinctively unique voice. He is a really active and social smuler, usually very responsive and interacts with many different smulers across the smutaite community. Being a mid-range voice, he has many different voices at his disposal, meaning he can also trap. He can hit certain high notes that sound really squeaky as well as low notes that gets him called an "ikemen". Because of this, he does not have a definite and real voice in singing. Affiliations Chara Appearance He has a curly fringe and most of the time wear spectacles. He also has a shota-ikemen type of face. His avatar is based on his real looks. His avatar also occasionally has fur on the shoulders. Covered Songs # "Unravel" (w/emilmao) #Ikanaide piano ver." (w/Mochitan_) Trivia * This trivia is full of useless information * He is 165cm tall * He joined Smule on 10 June 2016 * His birthday is 16 May * His favorite colour is Grey (apparently it has deep meanings) and Azure * He is considered a "senpai magnet" because he attracts and have many famous smulers following him * His lifelong career goal is to be a musician and he is trying his best be one, but through his personal/private life. (Please ask him personally if you want to get to know of his real life) * His favourite Singer is Aimer * His favourite rock band is ONE OK ROCK * He loves J-Rock and listen to "old school" songs of ONE OK ROCK, UVERworld, LiSA, nano, etc. Update; he tries to listen to more modern & trending music and now listens to more English, J-pop and K-pop. But he still loves J-Rock * His favourite male Utaite is Araki / AXIZ * He favourite female Utaite of all time is Hanatan * His favourite male Youtaite is Aruvn * His favorite female Youtaite is Miku-tan * His favourite song(s) (ever) is "Convincing" by One Ok Rock and "Color" by MARiA (original ver) Update; His new lifelong favourites are "StarRingChild" and "RE:I AM" by Aimer. * His favourite album which he always listens to is Aimer's BEST SELECTION "noir" album * He has a big dream of changing "The Arts" together with user NicheDragon * NicheDragon is his best friend in real life and they have been best friends since 2011 * He is a sporty person when it comes to it * His favourite anime (for life) is Guilty Crown * He has a PSVITA and his favourite game is Gundam Breaker 3 (and apparently he is very good at it) * His favourite MMORPG game on PC is Blade & Soul * He originally had plans to be a Youtaite and setted up equipment for it, created an official YouTube channel and an Instagram account for SOARAi. Now he is gonna use the equipment to become a musician with his personal name * He started having interest in singing only during AFASG2015 when he tried karaoke on the mini karaoke stage * His first anime is Detective Conan and it grew a big part in his childhood to becoming an otaku. (Though now, he rarely watches anime) * One of his anime character idols was Kaito Kid * He had plans for making an anime/novel/series but it is still in progress (Plots haven't be finalized) * He is 1st position and class chairman in his class * He got C for art despite how good he is ;-; External Links * YouTube *Instagram Category:Smule Male Utaite Category:Youtaite Category:Singers